legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P14/Transcript
(The other Defenders are seen in the city waiting for Omega and Mina) Alex: *sigh* Where are they? Jack: They've been gone for so long! Foxtrot: I hope dad's not hurt. Pearl: Oh I'm sure he's fine Fox. Foxtrot: If you're sure. Ian: Hey, I think that's them over there! (Mina and Omega are both seen stepping out of City Hall with smiles on their faces) Jessica: Wait... Wasn't Omega suppose to be bonded to Mina? Charlie: And they look pretty happy to. What happened in there? Erin: Let's go see. (The Defenders approach Mina and Omega) Alex: So, how'd it go? Izuku: Did you guys meet with that Vivienne lady? Mina: Oh did we ever! And now we see why everyone loves her so much! Alex: R-Really? Omega: Yeah! I was even able to introduce myself to her! And she welcomed me happily! Jack: She wasn't scared at all? Omega: No! It's her first time seeing a Targhul but she didn't care what we looked like! She was glad to welcome us! Mina: She even wanted to meet some of you guys as well! Ian: Really? Mina: Yeah! In fact, that's what we came out here to ask you guys! Omega: Will any of you volunteer to come with us to see her real quick? Alex: Why? Mina: She wants to meet you guys! Momo: Wait she wants to meet us? Mina: Oh yeah! She said she saw us in the audience during her meeting and she wants to meet us! We'll have to go a few at a time though. So anyone wanna meet her? Ian: Sure. I'll go. Charlie: Me too! Emily: Me three! Kyle: You sure Emily? Emily: Yeah! It can't hurt can it? Kyle: Well alright, but you be careful in there. Emily: I will! Mina: Well come on then! Let's go! Omega: Oh you're gonna love Vivienne son! She said she LOVES to laugh! Charlie: No way! I like her already! (The 3 go with Mina and Omega back to city hall) Erin:... Ooooo...kay. Jack: That's pretty weird. Uraraka: But I guess nothings' wrong after all. Alex: Guess so. Still, we have to find the Mind Stone. Since we seem be on Vivienne's good side, let's look around the city some more. (The Defenders all nod before it cuts to the three entering Vivienne's office with Mina and Omega) Omega: Oh Miss Boone! Mina: We brought more friends! Vivienne: Oh Mina-Chan, Omega! How nice! *Sees the other 3* Nice to meet you all! Emily: Nice to meet you to ma'am! I'm- Vivienne: No wait let me guess! You're.... Emily. Emily: Y-Yeah that's right. Vivienne: *To Ian* You're Ian. *To Charlie* And this handsome young man must be Charlie. Charlie: Well I'm not really human, but thanks anyway! Ian: I assume Mina's told you about us? Vivienne: Oh she told me EVERYTHING about you guys! Ian: Really? Mina: Yeah we just couldn't resist. Vivienne: And let me say I've honestly been looking forward to meeting you all. I never thought I'd meet REAL heroes! Charlie: Huh? You know we're heroes?? Vivienne: Well of course! These two didn't leave out a single detail about any of you! Ian: Wow. Emily: Well, okay then. Charlie: So, what did you wanna see us for? Vivienne: Well, *Grabs her scepter* I heard you Defenders are looking for something. Something VERY dangerous! Emily: *to Mina* You told her that to?? Mina and Omega: *shrug* Ian: *Sigh* Y-Yes ma'am its true. We think someone has a VERY powerful and very dangerous object. We are trying to find it before it falls into the wrong hands. Vivienne: Hmmm, it wouldn't happen to have been a shiny yellow stone now would it? Charlie: Actually it is! Ian: Why, have you seen it? Vivienne: *Chuckles and goes to the center of the room* Funny you should mention that.... (Vivienne holds up her scepter. The tip glows bright yellow. That's when they notice) Emily: *Gasp* The Mind Gem! She has it! (The 3 are about to move, but suddenly, Omega restrains Charlie and Ian with his Tendrils and Mina grabs Emily in a full nelson) Emily: AHH! MINA!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! Charlie: DAD!?!? STOP IT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! Ian: OMEGA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! Vivienne: Just calm down kids. Everything will be just fine. Emily: CALM DOWN!?! WHAT DID YOU DID YOU DO TO MINA AND OMEGA?!? Vivienne: I did nothing. THey just saw things my way. Right Mina-Chan? Mina: Yes Mistress Vivienne! Omega: We live to serve you! Charlie: YOU BRAINWASHED MY DAD!?!!? YOU BITCH!! WAIT TILL I- (Vivienne puts the tip of her scepter on Charlie) Charlie:...... Ian: Charlie?? CHARLIE?! Emily: Charlie are you okay?! Vivienne: Charlie will be fine. And so will you two. Ian: N-NO! NO YOU STAY AWAY! STAY A- (Vivienne touches the scepter on Ian) Vivienne: I didn't think it would be possible. But soon I'll have my own personal army of POWERFUL heroes to obey my every command! Emily: Ian!? IAN!?! *Struggling* MINA LET GO!! Mina: Why? You're getting the opportunity to work for Vivi! Why would you pass that up? Omega: Not very smart of you Emily. Emily: NO!! NO PLEASE!! (Vivienne touches the scepter on Emily) Vivenne: And THAT makes 3. Emily:...… Vivienne: You can let them go now. (Omega and Mina let Emily Charlie and Ian go) Vivienne: So. How are we feeling now? Charlie:.....Oh I'm feeling just fine Miss Boone! Ian: Same here! Emily:...... Vivienne: Emily dear? Emily:... *Smiles* Never better mistress! Vivienne: That's good to hear! I'm so glad you're all my friends now! Ian: Us to Miss Boone! Mina: Did we do good Vivi!? Vivienne: you did GREAT Mina-Chan. You and Omega both! Mina: *Happy shirk* We pleased her! Vivienne: Now Mina-Chan. You and Omega bring me more of your friends. Mina: You got it! (Omega and Mina leave) Vivienne: Charlie and Ian? I want you to return to your friends. Act like your normal selves. But keep an eye on your friends. Make sure they aren't up to anything. Charlie: Yes ma'am! Ian: We're on it! (Ian and Charlie leave) Emily: What about me mistress? Vivienne: Ah Emily. I have a special job for you. How would you like to serve as one of my maids? Emily: *gasp* Seriously?! Vivienne: Sure am Emily! And when your boy friend Kyle joins us, he can be one of my butlers! So you and him can work together! Emily: *Clapping* Oh thank you, thank you mistress Vivienne! You're the best! Vivienne: *Sinister chuckles* I know I am. (The scene then cuts to The other Defenders outside walking around) Alex: You know, these people are weird, but they do seem to keep the city in good condition. Jack: Yeah. It actually looks pretty nice! Pearl: Yeah. The posters of the Vivienne lady everywhere are weird but other then that, yeah this isn't too bad. Jessica: I wonder how the others meeting Vivienne is going? Kyle: Good question. I hope Emily's okay. Charlie: Guys! Hey guys! (The heroes turn to find Charlie, Ian, Mina and Omega returning) Kyle: Oh hey guys! Alex: Did it go well? Charlie: Oh yeah! I was pretty surprised! That lady was pretty funny! Ian: Yeah. She's really got me interested in looking at her city more. Jack: We've been exploring it ourselves. Its not bad. Kyle: Hey wait a minute. Where's Emily? Mina: Oh Emily said she wanted to talk to Vivienne a bit more. She said you should come with us to meet her! Kyle: Really? Well okay then. Omega: Anyone want to join Kyle? Izuku: I'll go! Uraraka: Same here! Pearl: Don't count me out dad! Momo: Eh, I guess it couldn't hurt. Mina: GREAT! Let's go! Zulu: Have fun you guys! Foxtrot: See ya when you get back! (The group heads back into the Town Hall where it cuts to them in Vivienne's office) Mina: We got more friends Vivi! Vivienne: Ah Mina-Chan! I love how fast you work! Pearl: Wow. Nice office. Kyle: So you're the Vivienne chick? Hey have you seen- !! (Kyle then notices next to Vivienne is Emily, now sporting a maid outfit) Emily: *Bows* Welcome new friends! Kyle:...... Pearl: Uhhhh..... Momo: Well that's not weird at all.... Kyle: E-....Emily??? What.... Are you wearing?! Emily: Its my work uniform honey! Kyle: Work uniform??? Emily: Yep! Mistress Vivienne gave me a job as her maid! Izuku: Why would you accept a job as a maid? Emily: Well I do need some way to make money if I'm gonna live in Fernyard Terrencier! Kyle: Excuse me??? Uraraka: You wanna live here??? Vivienne: Oh yes. Emily loved my city so much she just couldn't bear to leave. So I offered her a job and a place to live. And I'm hoping you'll live here to. Uraraka: Wait hold a minute! Emily are you sure about this? Emily: Totally! Mina and Omega are also gonna live here to! Kyle: Wait what?! Mina: Guilty as charged! Ian: Oh yeah! We're gonna enjoy it here guys! Charlie: We sure are! Izuku: Guys hold on a minute! What about the Defenders!? What about the Mind Stone?! Vivienne: Oh. Do you mean... *Holds up scepter* This? Izuku-Kun? (Izuku Kyle, Uraraka, Momo and Pear soon see it. They had fallen into a trap) Kyle: GUYS RUN!! Izuku: Wait wh-! (Vivienne touches the scepter on Izuku's chest, brainwashing him as the others are restrained) Kyle: HEY GET OFF OF ME!! Emily: Don't struggle honey! We're gonna be REALLY happy together here! Pearl: DADDY STOP!! Momo: OMEGA CONTROL YOURSELF!! Uraraka: CHARLIE STOP IT! ITS ME URARAKA!! (Izuku is seen rubbing his head) Kyle: Deku! Deku are you okay man?! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts